BSSM: Inversion Moon
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Cora Lou's a normal 14yr old when Sin, a tiny dog with an upside down silver crescent moon, discovered her and told her she was Sailor Invert Moon! She has to stop the Sailor Senshi from finding the Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess, all in order to stop a greater evil from coming and destroying the world! (ie: What happens when a fic writer gets bored. Canon pairings. Oc/Oc )
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is what happens when a writer's block occurs, being bored out of your damn skull, and enjoy messing with obvious tropes for fun. I honestly don't know how long it'll be and considering it's the only thing I've managed to put up here that has four chapters done so far, I'll consider more at some point.

So here it is- Cliche/Trope ridden characters/storyline for some fun. As usual, all rights belong where they should and blah blah.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>You're a Senshi, Cora Lou!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm Laaaaaate!" Usagi screamed running through the house, "Mom, why didn't you wake me?"<p>

"I tried, dear." Ikuko Tsukino said as she finished up packing her eldest child's lunch, "Seven times and each time you told me you were getting up."

"And you believed me?!" Usagi whined as she ran through the kitchen, grabbed some toast and headed to the door, "Oh man, Haruna-Sensei is going to kill me!"

Ikuko sighed, disappointedly, "Then you should've woken up earlier." She held the lunch out, "Don't forget your lunch, Usagi."

Pouting, Usagi grabbed her lunch and headed to the door, but not before she heard her mother call out-

"And be early tonight, your uncle's family is coming over to dinner!"

"Right! Bye Mom!"

* * *

><p>"Tsukino-san..." Haruna grumbled in annoyance, "How many detentions will it take until you learn to be on time?"<p>

"I'm sorry sensei..." Usagi mumbled bowing her head, "I just over..er..Slept?"

Haruna shook her head and pointed over to her desk, "Just go sit down."

"Yes, sensei." She sighed and meekly sat down. "I was only five minutes late.." She mumbled.

Naru laughed, "Five minutes earlier and you would've been on time."

"Ha ha." Usagi huffed pulling out her books before she noticed the student near the front and next to the window. "Eh? Who's that?"

Naru chuckled, "If you were early, you would've known. That's Tsukino Cora Lou. She just transferred here from living all over the world!"

"Hmm..wait.." Usagi gaped as the dark blue haired girl with the same hairstyle as her turned around, "CORA LOU? IS THAT YOU?"

Cora Lou's sepia eyes rolled around, "Usagi."

"I didn't know you would be here! Are you staying? " Usagi asked.

Cora sighed, taking out her glasses, "I think it would be obvious seeing as I'm in the class and just enrolled."

"No way! This'll be _awesome_! I haven't see you since-"

"We were kids,I know. I was there." Cora turned back around. "Gods, you're embarrassing."

Usagi's cheeks pinked, "What was that?"

"Miss Tsukino Usagi!" Haruna's voice boomed, instantly making Usagi shrink, "If you are done interrupting the class?"

Usagi sunk back down into her chair, "Sorry, sensei..."

After school, Usagi grinned to herself as she jogged to meet up with her cousin, "Hey Cora!"

"That's Cora Lou." She replied irritably, "It's my first name. I don't call you 'usa' or 'gi' do I?"

Usagi frowned a little, "Sheesh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. What's wrong? Is it the first day jitters?"

"Hardly." Cora Lou told her looking around, "What do you want, anyway?"

Usagi smiled bright, "I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the Crown Arcade with me. It's really fun and there's this guy that works there that's completely-"

"No thanks."

"What?" Usagi stopped in her tracks, "But it's on the way home..."

"I have things to do at the house." Cora Lou answered, "If you wouldn't mind, I need to go. I'll see you at dinner or something."

"Well.. Ok.." Usagi sighed but couldn't help feeling bummed out. Cora Lou was never this grouchy when they were kids. "Hmph, what got into her?"

On her way home, Cora Lou grumbled as she kicked a rock. "How annoying."

"What's annoying?" A masculine voice asked. "You seemed ill-tempered."

Cora Lou turned, frowning, "Who said that?" Before her eyes landed on a small black and white dog with an upside down silver crescent moon on it's forehead. "What..the? Did someone tattoo that on you?"

The dog snorted, "Hardly." Sniffing around her he then noticed, "Yup, you're the one."

"I'm the one, what?"

The Dog smiled at her, "I'm Sin, and you are the chosen warrior, Sailor Invert Moon!"

"Cute, but no." Cora shook her head, "It'll get in the way of my studies."

"Studies for what?" Sin walked around her trying to stop her from going anywhere, "Do you even have a dream?"

"Of course I do, but to be honest, it doesn't matter to you."

"Sure it does." The little tail wagged, " Didn't you ever feel that you were destined for more? That you just trudge through life with no direction other than pleasing your parents?" The tiny dog tilted his head, ears going up, "Tell me, what decision have you made for yourself, just once?"

Cora Lou said nothing watching the animal. It sucked that he was telling the truth. What had she done on her own?

"Listen, if you do this, you might find what you're looking for." Sin continued, "As Sailor Invert Moon, your destiny is to prevent a greater Evil from consuming this planet. You have to protect it from other dangers- as well as keeping some people from using their power."

"Eh?" Cora Lou shook her head, "That makes..no sense."

"Now now, listen to me." Sin said to her, "Because if they use their power, they will attract a greater evil. Each time this power is used and strengthened, it'll bring a more dangerous enemy to it. It's important that you stop that from happening."

Chewing on her lower lip, Cora Lou nodded, "Alright, what do I have to do?"

The dog flipped and a dark cyan- almost teal- colored brooch appeared. "You need to transform with this. Take it, and say, "Moon Inversion Power, Clean up!"

She bent down, looking over the brooch for a bit before sighing, "Fine. What's the worst that could happen?" Looking around and seeing no one she held the brooch up and shouted, "_Moon Inversion Power- Clean Up_!"

* * *

><p>Luna ran for her life. Never in all her years did she have to do something like this. What's more from a Sailor Soldier at that!<p>

"Give it up, Luna!" Sailor Invert Moon yelled raising her hand, "I'll never allow you to find Sailor Moon!"

Luna jumped into the air just as Sailor Invert Moon launched her attack, "Moon Inversion Gravity!"

"Why are you stopping me from this?" Luna cried, her body twitched in pain, "Are..Are you working for the Dark Kingdom?!"

"Just give it up, Cat." Sailor Invert Moon told her, "Go find some nice old lady to live with!"

"Never!" Luna hissed running , "I'll find Sailor Moon- and the Princess!"

Sailor Invert Moon huffed, "They always got to play it the hard way- **_Moon Inversion Gravity_**!" She threw the energy ball at the cat, again barely missing her.

Luna cried out in pain, too weak to move. "Who..who are you?"

"Hmph, nothing you need to know about." Sailor Invert Moon said walking over to her and bending down, " Lucky for you, this doesn't require your death." She pulled out some band aides and put it over the crescent moon, "There, now you'll never be able to even utter a word. Those band aides are in enchanted to seal your power."

Luna meows pathetically, glaring at her.

"Cute, but as you can tell, I don't care." Sailor Invert Moon stood up and dusted off her hands, "That was easy."

She turned and walked away from the cat. Though as she let her transformation go, she frowned as she saw two men- one in white with a black mask and another in black with a white mask- fighting before the one in black ran off to the rooftops. The one in white gave chase after him.

Cora Lou thought it was odd but figured it wasn't any of her business and went home.

* * *

><p>Week later...<p>

Cora Lou thought her job was over. It was a minor disappointment. The monsters that did come crawling around were weak and completely not a challenge. She had thought this would be some nice drawn out thing, but it seemed not.

At least until Sin appeared again to her after school, when she managed to get away from Usagi and her ever 'Lets play at the Arcade' thing.

"We have a problem." The little dog said with a very serious expression, "It seems, Luna has found Sailor Moon."

The only thing Cora Lou could say with great feeling was: "..._Shit_."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: These are fairly quick.

TW: Mild sexual stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Medusa Appears! Hermes Descends!<strong>

* * *

><p>"You have got to be <em>kidding<em> me." Cora Lou put her pencil down as she glared at the little mutt on her floor who was chewing on his leg for whatever reason. "You did not just say '_Oh yeah, there's More_!'"

"Well, I did." Sin snorted and sneezed before yawning, "There's four more. You got to find them and convince them to help you."

"Oh pray tell, how the devil do I do that, oh smart one?" She snapped, "This is completely going to ruin my grade point average!"

Laughing, Sin scratched his ear, "Please.. as if you need this schooling thing." He hmphs a bit, "After all, you're destiny is way more important than some place filled with silly human teens."

"Swear to gods, you insult an institution that in endeavoring above all odds to try and put some knowledge into a person one more time-"

"Yeah yeah, either way it still doesn't get you out of finding the other four."

"Wonderful, so who do I have to find?" Cora Lou grumbled.

"Well, one is already found-"

"_Excuse me_?" She glared, "Then why not get THAT one to do all the leg work?"

Sin growled, "Because she's only one person! Besides, Suen can only do so much with her." His ears went down, "Look, just meet her, swap some ideas and go along with it."

Rolling her eyes, Cora Lou turned back to her school work. Seriously, this was NOT going to be on the test tomorrow!

* * *

><p>After sneaking off campus through a back gate in order to avoid Usagi, Cora Lou ended up heading to the Fruit Parlor where she was supposed to meet this girl and Sin's partner, Suen.<p>

Spotting them wasn't too hard, and Cora Lou was vaguely annoyed with this girl making out with some guy in the booth.

"I could always come back later." She said impatiently.

The only response she got was a soft moan from the girl who barely acknowledged her presence. At least until the white and black small dog perked up from under the table and then turned and bit her owner on the leg.

"OW! _Son of a_-!" The other girl finally let go of the guy, ready to kick the small dog, before she noticed Cora Lou there. "Oh, you are here." She sighed a bit as the guy didn't seem too phased by this and was copping a feel.

Cora Lou was, mildly put, disgusted. "I can always come back later, if you're done jerking him off."

"What? Oh, I'm not doing that." The other girl said before shoving the guy off and out of the booth, "Have a seat."

"I'm not sure if I want to sit where some asshole was getting his jollies off." Cora Lou answered just as the guy stood up.

"What the hell was that for?" He glared at the blue haired girl with the cyan bow in her hair. "I thought we were-"

"I changed my mind." The girl said, straightening her sailor uniform, "Now get out before I call the police. I am a minor, you know." She smirked at the man going white as a sheet before he ran off, "Ah, well, he wasn't that interesting anyway. " She hmphed then looked at Cora Lou again, "I'm Senka Amoretto. I go to-"

"I don't really care what school you go to." Cora Lou interrupted and wiped down the seat before she sat down, "Sin told me to meet with you because you're the only other person awake. "

Senka pulled out her compact, fixing her make up as she answered, "Pretty much. Suen- the mutt that bit me- said pretty much the same thing. But here's the thing, I'm only doing this because there's nothing better to do."

"Same." Cora Lou agreed, "So will you also be searching for those other two senshi or is that a no-go?"

Senka hummed a little, "Ah, maybe.. Wait a moment- Waitress!"

A red haired girl approached them in a cute striped mini skirt and golden sleeveless shirt with a heart-shaped apron over it. "Ah.. um yes?"

"I'd like a fruit parfait with a chocolate milkshake." Senka said promptly then looked at Cora Lou, "Gettin' anything?"

"I'd like a glass of iced water and a slice of strawberry cheesecake." She glanced at Senka, "She's paying."

"Hai! I'll be right back." And the girl scurried away.

"What the hell was that?" Senka glared at Cora Lou, who had now took out her book on Japanese characters and the meanings and put on her glasses. "There's no way I'm paying for your stuff!"

"Too bad." Cora Lou said, flipping a page as she read, "You made a disgusting spectacle of yourself and made me wait. I hate wasting time, so this is your punishment."

Senka growled, "Why you uppity-"

"As entertaining and heartwarming as this is." The white and black dog with the silver crescent moon said as she popped up next to Senka, "We have business. We know the location of the next senshi. We also know that the youma factory is trying to find the silver crystal."

"Uh-huh." Both girls were barely paying attention now.

Sin sighed, "It's important you both stop these other senshi from awakening."

"Right." Senka grinned when the food arrived, "Oh good." She dived right in.

Cora Lou eyed her but sipped her water contently for a moment before saying, "I find it extremely hard to believe that neither Suen or you, Sin, have given us any more information about anything." She closed her book, "It's suspicious."

"It's not on purpose." Sin pouted, ears going down, "We just..have a little memory issue here and there."

"Perfect, we have the blind leading the blind." Senka laughed, "Well, whatever, fine with me. I don't give a shit anyway."

Cora Lou sniffed," Memory issues. Likely story." She methodically ate her cheesecake, "I'm guessing you're going to lead us to the next senshi, then?"

"Of course..."

Cora Lou muttered, "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

><p>The girl's name was Yun-Gi and she was pretty much adamant that she was NOT going to be joining them.<p>

"Do you know how many times I have to rehearse?" She asked glaring at Cora Lou and her group. "Even if I DID believe you, there's literally no time in my busy practice schedule to do anything else but dance." She brushed by them, "Thank you but no thank you. I have practice to get to."

"But-!" Sin and Suen looked at each other, "The weight of the world is on your shoulders!"

"Right, and with those two, you'll do fine. Bye now."

Cora Lou sighed, "Well, we tried, call it a day. I have an exam to study for."

"And I have a date." Senka flipped out her phone, texting at the speed of light, "Oh, hi Shuichi~, are you free later..?"

At least they would've gone separate ways if a youma hadn't appeared to wreck all their plans.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Senka growled as the youma stomped on her phone, "I am going to kill him! There were over fifty-four numbers there!"

"Your clients?" Cora Lou smirked which earned her a glare. "Fine fine, I'm sure you can get another one as long as that other half is still intact."

"But it's the principle of the thing!"

Suen sighed, "Guys..the monster is after that girl. You could, you know, help her?"

"Why? Senka asked, "she didn't want to help. Why should we help her?"

They heard the girl scream again, and Cora Lou sighed, "Just come on, geeze." She grabbed Senak's wrist and dragged her along, "If we save her and convince her that this is a worthwhile thing that'll get her famous, maybe she'll fold."

"How do you know?" Senka asked annoyed.

Cora Lou snorted, "Please, everyone wants to be famous or rich. She looks like that type that wants to be famous. So lets do this."

Senka pulled her wrist loose and made her transformation pen appear, "Fine... _Medusa Power, Clean Up_!"

Cora Lou pulled out her locket, "_Moon Inversion Power, Clean Up_!"

"Ow.." Yun-Gi groaned as she looked down at her leg, "Oh man, I can't get it twisted!"

"Give me your energy, pathetic human." The youma snarled.

Yun-Gi glared back at it, "I will make you pay if you made me twist my ankle!"

"What?"

"I'm on my way to becoming a world renown Ballerina and I don't need some weirdo in a bikini to ruin my chances!" Yun-Gi yelled at it.

the Youma just shook it's head and tried taking her energy anyway. Besides, what the hell was a Ballerina?

"**_Medusa Stunning Kiss_**!"

The attack missed the youma who jumped out of the way in the last second, turning Yun-Gi's leg into stone.

"Damn, I missed!" Sailor Medusa swore and went after the creature.

"So, having second thoughts?" Sailor Invert Moon asked Yun-Gi, walking over to her and tilting her head.

"Are you kidding?!_ LOOK AT MY LEG_!" Yun-Gi gestured towards it," It's STONE! How am I going to dance now?"

"I don't know." Invert Moon answered and looked over to where Medusa was fighting with the youma. "But, you know, aside from that, apparently we're destined for greatness- you know..famous stuff."

Yun-Gi was still fuming over her leg, but reluctantly listened, "Famous stuff?"

"Hm-mhm." Invert Moon folded her arms for a bit, "So, here's the deal. You join, you still get to do the ballet stuff and get more flexible to boot."

"What's the insurance plan with this?" Yun-Gi asked.

"Eh? There is none. Just survive long enough to be famous." Invert Moon told her, "So..joining or...? I'm pretty sure transforming would heal the leg."

Yun-Gi sighed, "Alright..fine! I'll join!" She gave Sin an odd look as the dog gave her a transformation pen, "Ew...gross.. "

"Just say, Hermes Power, Clean Up." Sin told her with a wag of his tail.

Yun-Gi gave him another look, "You talk?"

"Duh, magic." Invert Moon rolled her eyes, "Seriously, your priorities need work."

"Oh whatever!" Yun-Gi held the pen up, "_Hermes Power, Clean Up!_"

Instantly she transforms into Sailor Hermes, leg healed and all, "Huh, it did work."

"Told you." Invert Moon sighed, "Can we hurry this up, I have an exam in the morning."

Hermes muttered something but went after the youma that Medusa had been fighting, "It's time for pay back! **_Hermes' Chilling Descent!_**"

"_**Medusa Stunning Kiss!**_"

The Youma was turned to stone and ice but was somehow still alive inside.

Sin looked up at Invert Moon, "Do your thing, Sailor Invert Moon!"

"One second!" Invert Moon hushed him as she was reading from her notebook, studying for a science test. "I'm almost done."

The monster was slowly breaking out of it's imprisonment.

"He-Hey! Invert Moon! This thing is NOT waiting!" Hermes yelled.

"For fucksakes, stop studying!" Medusa glared at her.

"I'm almost freaking done!" Invert Moon called back as the monster breaks out of it's imprisonment and headed straight for her.

"_Invert Moon!_" They yelled at her.

Yet she continued to study for a bit longer, until a silver streak went by, stopping both her from studying and the monster in its' tracks.

"The..hell?" Invert Moon and the others looked up and saw some guy in a white suit with a black mask and black gloves and shoes on. "Who the hell are you and why did you do that? I was almost done memorizing the periodic table I have to do for tomorrow's exam!"

"A battlefield is no place for books and school learning!" The masked man said, "You must- hey, what are you doing?"

Invert Moon was more than ticked off by this guy as she turned to deal with the monster first, "**_Moon Inversion Gravity!_**" Killing it in seconds before she turned and jumped up to where the guy was standing and punched him in the face. "THAT was for ruining a well organized notebook, you idiot!"

Feeling better, she left him to collect her book and walked away grumbling, "Stupid ass ruined my book! I ought to make him pay for it."

Sin sighed, it was going to be a very long year.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yeeah this is going to gloss over some things. But it's all in the name of good fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Cora Lou gets a boyfriend! Sailor Moon's Identity revealed!<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Cora Lou cried, "A <em>93<em>? Haruna-sensei must be having trouble with her eyesight!"

Class had let out and Usagi was packing up when she heard her cousin. Moving over to look at their recent test (which Usagi barely passed by a half point), she frowned, "I don't know why you're so upset. That's good grade!"

Cora Lou glared at her, "Of course -you- would think so! Ugh, how can I show this to anyone? It's a complete disgrace!"

"Calm down, Cora Lou." Usagi perked up, "Hey, do you wanna go to the Fruit Parlor? Maybe some ice cream would cheer you up?"

Cora Lou waived on it for a moment before finally nodding, "Ok, fine. This ONE time, though."  
>She winced at the loud inhuman sound that Usagi let out and barely had time to grab her bag when the blonde dragged her out of the classroom. "Somehow, "She muttered to herself, "I'm regretting this."<p>

To be fair, she thought would regret this, but instead it wasn't actually that bad. Usagi's chatter on the way there, with minimal responses from Cora Lou, became something of a comfortable white noise. The cheerfulness continued on while they sat down and had a couple of milkshakes.

"Um.. Hey, Cora Lou?" Usagi stirred her drink for a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Cora Lou replied, though was idly reworking the problems she had missed and scowled at each oversight. "What is it?"

"There's this guy- and he's such a jerk!- that I keep bumping into all the time. It's like I have a magnet on my back or something!"

"Uh-huh." Cora Lou frowned at the steps. How was this one wrong? Though in the back of her mind, something shifted at Usagi's story. It was vaguely important, yet Cora Lou wasn't in the mind frame to pay attention. "And?"

Usagi huffed, and blew bubbles a little in her milkshake before answering, "And.. what do I do about him?"

"Tell him to leave you alone or you'll call the cops on him for being a pervert." Cora Lou answered taking an occasional sip of her drink. "Why are you making it hard on yourself?"

"But.. it's not like he's doing anything wrong..." Usagi pouted.

"So you llike him?"

"What? That idiot!? No way!" Usagi shook her head, "Even if he can be nice some..times.. But there's no way I like him!"

"Right.." Cora Lou looked unimpressed before she went back to the problems, "Look, Usagi, if the guy bugs you, be firm and do something about it. If it's not a problem, than don't bother. Either way, it's none of my business."

"Cora Lou, you can be so..mean sometimes." Usagi sighed, "Do you even have any friends?"

"No." Cora Lou answered without looking up.

"What? Are you ok like that?" Usagi sounded really concerned about that, "I mean, isn't that why-?"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I have to." Cora Lou finished the rest of her drink and rubbed her temples as she finally took off her glasses, " Listen, this was nice and all, but I don't feel like sticking around. I have to study, and maybe you should too."

She slide off the stool, packing her things up, "Get a C or something." With that, Cora Lou left, finding herself still in something of a sour mood when she walked out.

"hmph." She muttered to herself, "I don't know why she tried to make it her business to know mine. If she put half as much effort into her school work, her grades wouldn't be so bad."

"Aren't you grumpy?"

Cora Lou's brows twitched, "I see you don't respect your uniform much. Think the hem is high enough?"

Senka smirked and closed her compact, " Nothing wrong with a little personalization, is there?"

"Only when it becomes indecent." Cora Lou look her over, "What do you want?"

"Heh, it's only indecent when someone else think it is and tries to apply their morals to another person arbitrarily." Senka winked and continued walking, "I want nothing, we just happened to be in the same place."

"Really? Why do I not believe that?"

Senka shrugged, flipping her slightly shade lighter blue hair over her shoulder, "Doesn't matter what you believe. But you look stressed out enough to break a brick."

"Gee, what was your first clue?"

"Maybe, you could benefit from a little s-e-x-?" Senka suggested.

"And catch an STD like you?"

"Hey, I've never had any." Senka sniffed, "Besides, it's all in how you protect yourself and all. Either way, it would completely relax you."

"You do realize it's illegal and we're minors, right?"

"Psh, you wouldn't get in trouble if _you_ were caught." Senka smirked more, "Besides, it's not like you're making a commitment here! Just some fun. Not to mention, it's quite lucrative."

"I'm impressed that you know such big words." Cora Lou sighed though she grudgingly began to consider it. " Of course there's danger-"

"_Please_, you're a senshi for crying out loud. Use your power and kick their ass if there's any trouble." Senka told her, "Anyway, I have to go. " she smiled at her phone, "I've got a date. See ya! And remember to be smaaaart~!"

"Tch, what..an annoying girl." Cora Lou muttered before heading home.

Though, unwillingly, she couldn't help but think about Senka's suggestion well into the next day.

* * *

><p>With a pop quiz- she made a lousy 96- and another test for the following week in two different classes, Cora Lou was so busy studying, that she blatantly ignored Sin to prepare for the tests for next week.<p>

In the time period, Sailor Mercury, apparently had been found and there was something going on at some shrine or another. However Cora Lou couldn't be bothered about it- which was exactly what she told Sin and then further told him to go bother the other girls about it, couldn't they handle it without her?

In the end, though, she couldn't concentrate worth anything and everything was swimming in her head. Needing to clear her mind, she decided to take a break and take a walk with her mini dictionary in her hand.

It wasn't long before she found herself in the heart of the district, heading ever so closer to the more seedier side of town. Which was where she bumped into him. Tall, a few shade lighter than her self, with snowy white hair and dark sepia colored eyes.

"Careful there." He smiled, it was a goofy sort of thing that she found both irritating and amusing. "With your head in a book, you can't really see where you're going."

"More like, the one who can see should be on the look out." She said and looked him over. Senka's words came back to her, and she wondered.. maybe..?

Cora Lou tilted her head a little looking at him with a ponderous expression before saying, "Would you like to..spend some time with me?"

"Eh?" His eyes widen, "Uh..are you..? Are you sure about that? Aren't you like a kid?"

Cora Lou raised a brow, "Aren't you? And yes I'm sure. It's been a taxing week and I know of nothing better to do."

He shifted unsure for a moment and smiled, "Well, Ok, just hanging out and all. My name's Wildgrude, Akio. What's yours?"

"Tsukino, Cora Lou." she smiled a bit, "So, Wildgrude, want to go have some fun?"

"Sure thing! I have some time before I have to get home anyway."

Turning, she hummed, "Oh good. I'm sure you know some fun places."

Grinning, Akio nodded, "Yeah! Come on!"

Cora Lou rolled her eyes as Akio picked another song from the Karaoke selection. If she had know this would be the result, she would've stayed at home and turned on the , she wouldn't deny that it wasn't fun. She even smiled a bit when he goofed up some of the lines.

"Do you want to sing?" He sat down next to her with a goofy grin before reaching to drink.

"I..guess?" Cora Lou hummed to herself before getting up and picking a song. She thought about it for a bit before choosing a semi-popular one. Sunny Shine, wasn't it? She choose 'Brightest Star' as the song.

"_ Shining at midnight,  
>Shining at twilight,<br>Shining brightly in the sky_

_Bright Star of my life_"

She ran through a few songs before sighing softly and stopping. Sitting down she sipped her drink and breathed out, "I'm bored of this, I don't think I want to sing anymore."

"You have a pretty nice voice." Akio mused, "So.. how old are you?"

"Seventeen." Cora Lou lied without pausing to nibble on a snack, "You?"

"Sixteen." He laughed, "I guess that means you're my 'senpai'?"

Cora Lou stretched, "I suppose so." She smiled a bit, "So, what else is there to do?"

"Maybe we can take your suggestion?" Akio smirked a bit, "If you're still willing?"

"About time."

* * *

><p>The Love motel they choose was cheesy as hell, but Cora Lou was more busy pondering the vending machine for some things than actually paying attention to the decor. Sure, they stopped at a store before coming here, but one could never have enough things. At least that's how she was.<p>

When they got a room and went into it she sighed and looked out the tiny window for a bit. " The view could be worse."

"I'll take a shower first, if you don't mind?" Akio said, "Unless you want to?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Cora Lou turned her back to the guy and stood by the window, pondering her choices. There was still time to back out, but then again, she was immensely curious. More about the act itself than about the guy she would perform it with. Was Senka right? Or was it just more of a bluff to see if she would do it or not? Partly pride, Cora Lou wouldn't back down from a challenge of any sort- even if it wasn't actually stated.

She sighed, slightly annoyed with herself, before turning to see Akio step out of the bathroom. "Ah, it's free."

"Hm.." Cora Lou walked by him and went into the bathroom. She could leave,s he knew, but she decided against it.

Besides, it's only for right now. What's the harm?

She took a shower, letting her mind wander a bit more before she wrapped a towel around her after drying off and stepped back into the room. Moving to the other side of the bed, opposite of him she sat down and said, "It better not hurt."

"Is this your first time?" He asked, but she wasn't looking at him.

"And if it is?"

"Maybe it'll hurt."

She snorted, "It doesn't have to, if you're good enough. Is this your first time?"

"No."

"Oh? What was your first time like, then?"

Akio was silent for a while before he answered, "It was...ok."

That's when Cora Lou actually looked at him, " Ok? What does that mean?"

"It's not like guys are born knowing how to have sex or anything." Akio told her and then stretched out on the bed, the towel he had been wearing slipped off, "So, yeah, it was ok. Not like it was.. I don't know, transcendent or anything."

She pondered this for a moment, "True, but the first time doesn't have to hurt for girls either, you know. That's a bunch of shit." Running a hand through her hair she sighed, "Alright, how about trying to make it enjoyable, ok? "

"I'll try my best." He leaned up to kiss her when she stopped him, "Second thoughts?"

"No." Cora Lou pursed her lips a bit, " Are you a good kisser?"

"Is this your first kiss too?" He sounded mildly surprised.

"Yeah, it is. Problem?" She raised a brow, "After all, I'm just doing this because I'm curious."

"Curiosity?" He shook his head slowly, "You're kind of scary."

"How am I scary?" Now she moved closer, "I can't be curious?"

"I- no .. it's just most girls tend to wait for a guy they like or something." Akio sat up more, "I bet you don't even like me."

"That's such a double standard, you got there." Cora Lou told him, "You don't even know me either, and yet you're in the same bed with me about to have sex and you're chastising me for wanting it because I'm curious- yet you don't even like me or know me much either!"

Akio stared at her then began to laugh a bit, "Ok, ok, you have a point there. You're right. It is a bit hypocritical of me." Smiling more, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, now kiss me or I'll really walk out on you."

It wasn't that bad, actually. Only a slight twinge but for the most part it had at least been somewhat enjoyable. So, Cora Lou grudgingly had to hand it to Senka that it was a way to relieve stress. Though, Cora Lou didn't think she'd do it with a string of guys either. It was too taxing to even bother meeting them and then go through the song and dance. Waste of study time, if she thought about it.

Still, Akio had been generous enough and they at least managed to communicate what was good and wasn't. Cora Lou laid on her side pondering a bit more about the situation because she didn't think she had satisfied her curiosity enough.

"Maybe we should do this again?"

Akio laughed a bit breathlessly, "Are you kidding?"

"What?" Cora Lou looked over at him, "Not now, you idiot, I meant meet up at other times and do it again. I don't think my curiosity is satisfied."

"Really now?" Akio only nodded after a moment, "Alright then. So what do we call this?"

"Call what?" Both brows rose at his suggestion.

Akio gestures, "This relationship that's now just been developed."

"I thought it was just a convenient partnership."

"They usually call that dating." Akio said dryly.

"Oh, so you wish for us to date then?"

Akio nodded, "Yeah, I mean that's part of what it entails- though not all the time."

Stretching, Cora Lou considered it. "Alright then, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Great! We'll get to know each other more." Akio grinned. "Like family and such."

"Uh-huh." Cora Lou slipped out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom, "I better get going."

"I guess so, it's pretty late. Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No."

"But isn't it dangerous for young women like yourself to be alone?" He teased.

Cora Lou glanced over her shoulder with a smirk, "Not at all, Mr. Wildgrube. I think you should ask isn't it dangerous for the city for me to be out and alone?"

With that she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The only thing that semi-ruined her night was running into a youma that looked as if it had been in a fight. It then made the stupidest move of trying to attack Cora Lou.<p>

"I really don't have time for this." Cora Lou grumbled and transformed, "Now I'm going to miss my train because of you!"

"Give me your energy!" It cried out pathetically as it sent tentacles to attack her.

"Oh for fuck sake, this is too basic." Sailor Invert Moon muttered and held her hands out, "Moon Inversion Gravity!"

The youma's eyes widened as it felt itself beginning to tear apart and scream." Noooo Master ~!"

"Hmph, good riddance." Sailor Invert Moon said before quickly hiding as she heard people running.

"Where'd it go?" The voice sounded vaguely familiar. "I saw it come this way."

"Mercury, do you have anything?" Luna, of course.

Invert Moon scowled, that feline should've been dead by now.

"No, it's like it vanished!" Mercury, whoever she was, answered. "I don't know where it could've gone."

Invert Moon peered out at them seeing the one that's probably this 'Sailor Moon' girl that Sin was worrying over and the other, she assumed was Mercury.

"We better go check on Mars, I guess." Mercury said finally, "There's nothing here.."

"I'll do that." Luna told them, "You two should get back to your homes before your parents notice."

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." Moon said and started out first.

Deciding to follow Sailor Moon, Invert Moon stealthy sneaked around the other two and used the rooftops to follow Sailor Moon. She was rather surprised where it lead her.

"No way." Invert Moon muttered, "That's Usagi's house. What's Sailor Moon doing there?"  
>She didn't have to wait long before her question was answered.<p>

Sailor Moon jumped onto the second floor balcony and transformed back into the very familiar pigtailed girl in pink pjs. She then slipped into the house and closed the sliding door behind her.

Sailor Invert Moon shook her head as she leaped away to go back home. "This explains so much.." She muttered. "Not to mention the crappy fighting."

When she got home, Invert Moon just went to bed. She decided she'll figure it out later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Icarus comes Sailing In! Brontes's decision!  
>Power-<em>What<em>?! **

* * *

><p>"I need to speak with you, Cora Lou." Her father poked his head into her room, to see her studying as usual. "If you don't mind?"<p>

Cora Lou frowned a little, looking over her work before looking up at him, "Fine, Dad." She closed her science book, "What is it?"

"Listen, I know you didn't care for this, but your mother and I are trying to give you the best." He said to her. "So would you try a little?"

Cora Lou sighed softly, " You want me to stop studying so much?"

He smiled and nodded, "And go out and make friends- like you did the other day."

She shifted in her seat. Right._ Friends_. That day... "Ok, if it'll make you worry less, Dad, I'll go out."

Her dad smiled bright and leaned over patting her shoulder then laying down a small mound of money, "Here's some spending money. Go on and go have fun."

"Sure thing." Cora Lou sighed softly as the door closed. "Well, looks like I'm not going to be studying for a while." She picked up the cash and stuffed it away. "What do people do for fun anyway?"

* * *

><p>So far, she ended up at the Crown Arcade. She considered the only reason she ended up there was because of Usagi always mentioning the damn place. Still, she glanced around and saw some pale haired girl apparently winning a game. She also looked bored.<p>

Curious as to what the girl was playing, Cora Lou, along with a few others, went over to look at it. Some Sailor V game? What was so special about it?

It was then she felt a tugging at her socks and looked down, " Sin? Where the hell have you been?" She knelt down and scooped the tiny dog up.

"Mentoring people that actually _want_ to help." He sniffed, "But I came because there's something about this girl."

"What? The one playing the video game?" She glanced over at her, "What about her?"

"She might be someone we need." He told her, "Come on, we need to speak to her."

"She looks busy."

"Mphm, Not for long!" Sin jumped from Cora Lou's arms to on top of the game console messing up the girl's game.

"Hey!" the light brown girl frowned, "What's the big idea? Who let this- Oh my gosh! It's so _cute_!" She picked the dog up, "Aren't you the cutest little thing on earth? What's your name boy? Hmm? Aww, aren't you adorable!"

Cora Lou shook her head. "I guess being tiny furry and cute can let you get away with anything." She muttered to herself before going over to the girl, "Ah, sorry about Sin. He's a bit of a devil." Cora Lou smiled, "I'm Cora Lou, and you are?"

"Hm? He's yours?" The Girl looked up at Cora Lou, "Ah, I'm Vivian, but most people call me Viv." She grinned, "Say, want to get some food or something? Oh! I love burgers and fries! Want to go to Wacdonald's? I heard a new place opened up just down the street."

Cora Lou blinked before nodding, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>She now regrets this decision. Even though WacDonald's wasn't actually full and they had a corner booth, she still had to wonder why the hell was Senka and Yun Gi were in the booth with her and Viv. In fact, just where the hell did they come from?<p>

"So you're all friends?" Viv asked excitedly, "That's so cool! Oh, Senka, your hair looks so amazing! I wish my parents would let me put a streak in my hair! And Yun Gi, you're a professional dancer? That's just mega awesome!"

Cora Lou thought that poisoning herself might be a better idea. Still, she sipped her drink and eyed Sin and Suen, whom they had to sneak in. She side-eyed Viv and wondered who the hell says 'mega'? Seriously, who?

"We should tell her." Sin whispered from under the table, "Then we can reveal your true purpose."

True purpose? Cora Lou gave the little dog an odd look before looking up at Viv. "Alright, lets get down to business." She sighed. "Listen, Viv, this is going to sound a little weird-"

Viv laughed and stirred her drink, "Weird? Ha! Unless you're here to tell me I'm one of the chosen ones that are meant to defend the earth from evil, I doubt it'd be weird!"

"Actually," Senka smirked a little, "That's absolutely right."

"Wait.. what?"

Sin poked his head up, "You are, Vivian! You're one of the Invert Senshi meant to stop a greater evil from coming!"

Vivian leaned over the table and looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Eh," Yun gi sighed, "Yeah, he talks. I know, it's weird and all but-"

"THIS IS SO _COOL_!" Vivian shrieked.

"SHHH!" Cora Lou clamped her hand over the pale dusty rose haired girl's mouth. "This is a secret, you know!" She glanced around until everyone in the restaurant went back to their own business.

Vivian nodded and Cora Lou removed her hand. "Sorry." Vivian said, "But it is cool! It's just like a videogame!"

"Only it's real life where you can get killed." Cora Lou muttered, stirring her drink, "Apparently our original purpose is to hinder this group called the Sailor Senshi so they can't find their princess or some gemstone but it seems Sin has different ideas."

"Do I get a cool outfit?" Vivian looked at Sin and Suen. "And a cool item?"

"Well, yes." Suen told her and did a little flip and a magic pen appeared, "There it is. Just say Icarus Power Clean Up, and you'll transform."

"Cool!" Vivian picked up the pen, "So, what's the campaign?"

Sin gave her an odd look but said, "Well, you see, we have to find the pendants of power."

"The. What?" Cora Lou gave both the dogs a weird look, "Why are we just hearing about this now?"

"Because the Boss didn't tell me about it, that's why." Sin growled.

"Boss? Who the heck is that?" Yun Gi frowned.

Suen sighed, "You will meet the Boss soon. Very soon, in fact. Once all of your number has been found."

"Wonderful." Senka rolled her eyes, "Hurry up and tell us what's going on, I'm going to be late for my date."

"Guy number what? 76?" Cora Lou muttered.

Senka smirked, "I don't know, I thought I ask you since you are probably going to be there."

"Anyway!" Sin cleared his throat, " Now, the pendants of power, when brought together, will reveal the Invert Moon Crystal. With it, we can put a stop to the Sailor Senshi and our enemies, the Dark Kingdom."

"Wait a minute-" Senka frowned, "I've never heard about this 'Dark Kingdom' before. Suen, why didn't you tell me about it? Who are they anyway?"

"Is this somehow tied into Sailor V?" Vivian asked excitedly, "If it's true- that means we can meet her! I'm such a huge fan!"

"No one cares, Vivian." Yun Gi muttered.

"Actually, it does relate to that Sailor V girl." Suen said, "It's obvious she's tied to our kingdom and she must be working with the Sailor Senshi."

"Ok, can you guys start from the beginning and explain this crap?" Cora Lou rubbed her temple, "Becaus I'm this close to tossing you both in the river."

"Fine. I've been meaning to tell you but you've been brushing me off to study for weeks!" Sin told Cora Lou, "If you hadn't, I would've told you this long ago."

"Fine fine, I'm at fault, so spill."

"Once, long ago," Suen began, "There was a kingdom on the moon. All of you were the guardians of this kingdom alongside the Sailor senshi. However a terrible darkness came and destroyed all that. The Moon Queen sent us and two others into the future so we could better help if the darkness were to ever be released."

"So why are we trying to stop the sailor senshi if we were protecting the same place?" Yun Gi asked, "Sounds counter-productive, if you ask me."

"Well," Sin looked up at them, "The problem is, when the princess and the Silver crystal are found, it gives off an enormous amount of energy that attracts evil from all across the galaxy. Only the Invert Moon Crystal can conceal that power and keep everything safe because it absorbs the excess power that the Silver Crystal gives off. " He looked at the four girls, "That's why it's important to find the pendants of power because they can summon not only the Invert Crystal but they can reveal the one that can wield."

"Which" Suen continued, "could be either one of you. That's why we need all five soldiers to do this. It is for the good of the Earth, you know."

"Wow..." Vivian's eyes were large now, "It's just like in one of my favorite video games!"

"This is ridiculous..." Cora Lou muttered as she and the girls found themselves at a four way cross walk in front of an American Novelty store. "Withholding information from us! How can we function at all if we don't know everything?"

"That's just the way it works." Sin huffed, "Not like I didn't want to tell you, you know."

"It's stupid." Yun Gi chimed in and shifted the ballet bag on her shoulder, "Anyway, I got dance practice-"

That's when they heard it. Cora Lou, Senka and Yun Gi groaned as a ridiculous looking youma appeared. Covered in 'I Heart Anime' and other ridiculous items, the big-eyed creature randomly bowed at everything, saying 'desu' after every sentence.

" You've got to be fucking kidding me." Senka growled, "I have somewhere to be!"

"Me too." Yun Gi dug in her pocket, "Lets take care of this freak show and get it over with."

"This is so so Mega COOL!" Vivian grinned, gleefully taking her pen out. "Icarus Power, Clean up!"

"**_Hermes power Clean Up!_**"

"_**Medusa Power Clean up!**_"

Sin and Suen watched the three girls transform and rush off to attack the creature. Then Sin looked back at her, "What are you doing? Transform now!"

"You don't really need me to do this, do you?" Cora Lou asked.

"You're their leader! Of course you do!" Suen huffed.

"They look like they can take this on by themselves." Just as Cora Lou said that, Sailor Icarus went sailing into the novelty store window. "See? Perfectly well oiled machines."

"What is going on here?!" A white haired very dark brown skin girl cried out as she stepped out of the store, "Look at this window! Who's going to pay for that?"

"This girl.." Suen said, "There's something special about her."

"Wonderful." Cora Lou muttered.

"**Hermes Chilling Descent**!" Sailor Hermes cried out throwing her attack at the youma.

"Oh no, _Desu_!" The creature cried out before grinning, "Iie, _desu_! That's not very nice, _desu_!" Raising a hand, a ball of energy flattened, "_Desu Tiara MAGIC_!" She threw the 'tiara' energy shaped Frisbee at them, cancelling out the attack. "YATTAAA, _DESU_!"

"Oh gods," Medusa whined, "Someone kill it before it says 'desu' again!"

"Aww, you just want to give me your energy, _DESU_!" The monster grinned and made a heart shape, "_Doki Doki Kawaiiiii DESU KYAAAA_!"

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Medusa turned to run just as a massive Hello Kitty shaped heart of energy came after her. "**Medusa Stunning KISS**!" She tried but unfortunately was struck by it.

"They need your help!" Sin said to Cora Lou and the girl, "Please! For the fate of the world, defeat that monster!"

"But how?" The girl asked, her pale eyes shifting from the strange talking dog to the, now sparkling in a very short miniskirt, monster who was using tentacles to absorb the energy from the fallen soldiers.

"I'm..not done yet!" Icarus crawled out of the store, and raised her hands, "Icarus Roaring Inferno!"

"Aiiiieeeee!" The monster cried out, "Kowaaaiii~ That's not very nice! I'm just trying to appreciate this energy for my master!" And bizarrely enough, the creature began crying. Crying so much that the tears formed into small pools of water and kept going until the street was filled with a half foot of water.

Cora Lou covered her ears, "Damnit! We have to do this." She looked at the girl, "We'll explain later."

"Who are you people?" The Girl wondered even as the tiny dog flipped in the air and the pen appeared in her hand.

"Just say, Brontes Power, Clean up!" Suen told her, "Hurry! I don't think they can last much longer!"

"Ok, ok!" The girl held the pen up, "_**Brontes Power, Clean Up**_!"

Cora Lou dug out her brooch, " _**Moon Inversion Power, Clean up**_!"

"Whoa.." The girl, now Sailor Brontes, looked down at herself, "This is...really impractical."

"Yeah well, it's what we got." Invert Moon told her, "Lets silence this piece of shit. It's giving me a headache!"

"Right." Brontes said and raised her hand, "Brontes-!"

"WAIT!" Sin stopped her, "If you attack now, you'll electrocute the others!"

"Wait, she has _electric_ power?" Invert Moon shook her head, "Alright, lets get the others to safety first!" Moving, she tried to get Hermes up, but it was hard, considering the girl was not only taller than her but heavier too.

Brontes seemed to have an easier time getting Icarus. So, then where was-?

"Never fear!" The voice came from above and White Suit had Medusa in his arms, "White Suit is at your service!"

"Hey, White suit, a little help here or are you going to do a speech?" Invert Moon called up to him.

Seemingly embarrassed, White Suit jumped down to help take Hermes back up on the rooftop where he had left the unconscious Medusa.

Relieved of her burden, Invert Moon looked back at the still sobbing monster. Feeling her headache become worse, she ran at the creature before jumping up and kicking it in the face. "SHUT UP! Gods, you senseless piece of - Shut up! Shut UP!"

"Owie..,_desu_..." It squeaked," That was mean! MEANIE!" It was more than impressive when it caught her next well aimed punch and then started spinning her around and around before letting her go. "Ahah! Look how far you'll go! _DESU_! GOMEN, DESU!"

'_ Lovely, I'm going to die and be a splatter on the wall!_' Invert Moon thought and closed her eyes tightly as she heard the monster cry out in pain when Brontes's attack hit it. _' Good going, Brontes. Good shot.'_ She takes some comfort in knowing that the creature at least got fried.

Then, her body collide with something. She dared to open her eyes and looked up at- a White mask? "Who..are you?" Invert Moon asked.

"Tuxedo Kamen, at your service, Sailor Moon." He smirked.

"As grateful as I am." Invert Moon looked up a bit more, "I'm not Sailor Moon."

"You're not? You look just like her... The light is a bit different..." He mused before setting her down on a nearby rooftop.

"Er..something like that. Though are you colorblind?" She asked curiously. "I mean, if you are..."

He looked away embarrassed. "I need to go, I have something important to do."

"Hey! You know, it's ok, right?" Invert Moon called after him but it didn't seem like he heard her. "Hmm...At least he's more helpful than White Suit.." She muttered to herself before turning back to get back to the fight.

"You're just in time!" Brontes panted, "I'm almost out of juice and the others haven't woken up yet!"

"Alright, no more play time!" Invert Moon said.

"Wait!"

"For crying out loud- what is it, Sin?" Invert Moon looked over her shoulder at him. "About to kill a monster here."

"You'll need this!" Again, he flipped into the air and a strange silver crescent moon wand appeared with a dark teal handle. "This is the Invert Crescent Moon wand!"

"Is that seriously the name to this?" Invert Moon looked it over, "Sure it doesn't have another name?"

"The Teal Moon Wand!" He growled, "Just say, Invert Moon Detonate!"

"Alright." She said doubtfully before looking at the monster, "Here we go! **Invert Moon Detonate**!"

The ball of energy hits the creature and it screamed, "_Inversion_!" Before it's form shifted and changed into that of a young girl who passed out.

"...Sin.." Invert Moon glanced over at him, "What the **hell** is that?"

"It's the enemy's phase two plan." Sin said, "They're turning normal people into monsters to find the silver crystal! We have to hurry and locate the pendants of power!"

"How do we do that?" Invert Moon let out a frustrated growl, "Does it have a detector or something?"

"Actually it does." Suen told her, "But we better hurry and hide, the police are coming."

Brontes sighed, "I guess you guys can use my room." She pointed at the top of the store. "And explain to me what just happened." She walked back into the store and grimaced, "How am I going to tell Dad about all this mess?"

"Oh that's easy." Sin said, "Invert Moon, just use the wand again. It'll clean up all this!"

"Seriously?" Invert Moon looked it over, "Alright, Invert Moon Detonate!"

Just as Sin had said, the glass window was repaired and everything went back to the way it had been.

"Nifty." Invert Moon pocketed it away and went to help Brontes with the other three. Apparently, White Suit had vanished soon after helping. Invert Moon couldn't help but think of him as a nuance.

_' Why can't he be like that Tuxedo Kamen guy and actually be useful?'_ she wondered.

After everything, and with the girls finally coming around and Sin and Suen explaining everything, Brontes- who's name was actually Orianna, or just 'Ann', seemed to take most of this fairly well.

"I don't know if I actually want to join." She said, "I mean, sure it'd be good to help people and all, but I don't know if I have the time."

Sin looked at her, "Don't you remember seeing that girl? Think of it this way, what if it was your dad and the Sailor Senshi killed him while he was a youma?"

She grimaced, "That's not fair."

"Well, life isn't either." Suen said.

"Ouch.." Vivian mumbled while chewing on some chips, "That's harsh guys."

"You all need to be aware!" Sin hopped up on Ann's bed, "This isn't a game! You can't do this halfheartedly! People will actually die if you don't do your jobs!" He looked at each one of them, "From this point on, it's going to get serious and more dangerous! Right now, there's only you standing between immediate death for possibly hundreds of people!"

Senka sighed, "Fine, fine!" She finally got up, "No need to be dramatic, I'll do whatever as long as it doesn't interrupt my dates." She turned to leave.

"Same." Yun Gi got up as well, "I have to get home. My parents are going to eat me alive for not going to ballet class."

"I have to study." Cora Lou muttered, "I get it, we save the world and then what?"

"You can go back to your normal lives." Sin told her. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Cora Lou snorted, "I just hope it's that easy." She looked over at Vivian and Ann, "Good luck guys and..well.. Thanks for choosing to help."

"Not like there's choice." Ann answered.

"But, it'll be a great adventure and maybe we'll be best friends by the end of it?" Vivian smiled cheerfully, "We can completely do this!"

"That's the spirit!" Suen smiled.

Cora Lou shook her head but left all the same.

* * *

><p>"Do you always wander around at this time of night?" Cora Lou turned around to see Akio walking up. "It's dangerous for girls like you to wander about."<p>

"Didn't I tell you?" Cora Lou smiled a little even as his arm went around her waist, "They should be worried that I'm without a restraint."

"So they should." Akio agreed and stole a kiss from her, "Free tonight?"

"Let me call home, first. Got enough for the rest of the night if we want to stay out." She told him.

He nodded though raised a brow, "What will your parents say about dating a junior?"

She smirked, "They always wanted me to make more friends."


End file.
